


A Ordem

by Eldhjarta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cdz, M/M, Multi, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: Camus conheceu sua namorada na universidade, ambos mantém uma relação muito discreta aos olhos dos demais, até mesmo por ser sua professora. Com o tempo, a vida interna do casal evolui e isso os leva a vários jogos. Até chegar neste dia que Camus é surpreendido a um convite de visitar um lugar um tanto peculiar ao estilo de vida deles.





	A Ordem

**Author's Note:**

> Olá bom essa é uma shot não tãode rompante assm, acontece que eu vinha escrevendo uma fantasia doida esses dias at´e hoje que percebi que poderia caber sim no meu OTP. Quero já avisar que contém sensível a alguns. E também que não foi escrito com qualquer ideia de escandalizar ou mesmo denegrir alguma prática religiosa. Longe disso, é tudo ficticio. 
> 
> Boa leitura e como foi feito as pressas no frescor da ideia pode conter alguns erros.

Camus já tinha posto o a camisa branca e abotoado. Nada diferente do costume, recebeu uma ligação de seu mentor da universidade que deveria comparecer em sua casa, algo comum desde que começou sua pesquisa e muitas das vezes precisava estender o tempo. Também porque Misty não era apenas uma professora mentora, mas sim sua senhora. Se o perguntassem como com iniciou isso responderia que foi numa manhã, após uma aula complicada de física IV. Misty era uma jovem loura de longos cabelos, corpo bem moldado e que par de seios, deixaria qualquer um de olho, mas foi nesse dia ao aceitar o convite de "conversar" e tirar dúvidas sobre a aula que essa "brincadeira" iniciou. 

Camus seguiu para a casa da professora ficava no outro canto da cidade, mas isso não teria importância, viajaria até o inferno se fosse pedido. A porta se abriu e ele sorriu ao dar bom dia e ver sua senhora ali, vestida com um micro biquíni que mal tampava as aureolas o que diria daquele pênis enorme e avantajado. 

\- Este atrasado... humpf! já disse para não usar estas roupas sem graça quando vier a minha casa. - Ela o media de cima a baixo, achava ótimo e belo assim, mas nesse momento não era a namorada e nem queria ser, o romance era deixado para depois de qualquer brincadeirinha do casal, algo que compartilhavam em preferência, não misturar as fantasias ao sentimento e vinha dando certo. - Ande logo que vamos sair e lá assim você também não vai! 

O rapaz se despiu ali mesmo na porta da rua, ficando apenas de cueca e deixando as peças num canto, já era costume fazer essa cena, era ali que começava. 

\- Não senhor, muitos gostam dessa boxerzinhas mas sabe que eu não se livre disso. Deveria adotar para a vida. 

Novamente ele foi se desfazendo da veste, ao menos já era a última peça e só assim ela o deixou entrar em casa, onde recebeu um beliscão. Nada de anormal, uma casa de conceito aberto, sala ampla, moderna, nada que pudesse denunciar o comportamento de ambos. 

\- Como sei que prefere teimar a vir decente deixei separado ali no lavabo agora vá logo, vou terminar de me vestir e espero que esteja pronto. - Tocou em seu queixo e subiu uma escada lateral entrando em um dos quartos. 

Camus foi até o lavabo já tinha bem ideia do tipo de traje que ela deveria ter separado, ainda que fosse novidade essa de sair, mas já era noite, o que poderia fazer? Levar num swing? Expor na rua o brinquedo por diversão? Pegou saia curtíssima jeans e o cropped e vestiu, depois o pior, não tinha dominado esse mundo dos saltos, mas precisava, sentou no vaso e calçou as sandálias altíssimas de tiras. Ia levantar quando a porta abriu. 

\- Vai usar isso aqui, tinha me esquecido de trazer. - Misty trazia consigo um cinto, não um cinto comum desses que vemos por aí, mas um de castidade masculino, se é que dá para dizer que servia para proteger algo. - E é para colocar agora. 

Camus engoliu seco ao ver aquela peça nada confortável, assim como o cinto de castidade feminino o masculino tinha a mesma forma, com exceção de ter uma espécie de forma fálica pequena onde deveria colocar e encaixar o pênis, se ficasse excitado iria ser um problema, e para ajudar ainda tinha um belo consolo de aparência metálica e, formato de bolinhas tailandesas, nada fininho. Respirou e pegou o lubrificante, ao menos nisso ela não era tão sádica, encaixou e fechou o cinto que foi rapidamente passado o cadeado pela moça. 

\- Agora sim. Bom, nem preciso dizer. Se comporte e fique quieto e só fale se te pedirem ou falarem com você. - Ela colocou a chave junto a um cordão no pescoço e saiu dali puxando consigo até o taxi que já havia chamado. 

Esperou que o rapaz entrasse e depois foi sua vez, na frente um senhor um tanto estranho. Ele olhou para ambos e perguntou o destino, ao ser dito levantou a bandeira e partiu. Uma igreja no subúrbio. Misty se divertia ao ver a aflição do outro, aquele banco tremendo e o brinquedo sendo afetado afetando e intensificando mais. O senhor também parecia ter notado que rolava algo ali, algumas vezes se dava ao desfrute de olhar para o banco dos fundos imaginando se o rapaz estaria bem, não iria se intrometer, conhecia a pessoa que o chamara e também não era de sua conta. 

Parou em frente à igreja, comum e pequena até, de pedra. Ambos desceram e depois de receber um belo carinho com os lábios do ruivo partiu. Misty se voltou ao aquariano ja dentro da nave, mantendo sua altivez. 

\- Agora eu vou falar com uma pessoa, você fique aqui e aproveite para falar com ele, quem sabe assim te perdoe dessas sandices. E quietinho, está vendo ali na frente tem um grupo orando não atrapalhe. 

\- Sim senhora. - Assim que confirmado Misty desapareceu por um dos corredores e Camus se sentou num banco no fundo, bem afastado daquele grupo. 

Não demorou muito para uma freira aparecer, um habito comum apenas emoldurando o rosto nada feliz, a jovem de voz firme ao ver o outro vestido daquela forma não se fez de rogado e aproximou já chamando atenção. 

\- Não sei o que seu tipo faz aqui, mas fora, não é lugar aprenda a ter respeito! - A freira ranzinza batia o pé inclusive e apontava a saída para a outra insistindo. 

\- Desculpe senhora estou ocupado em oração, Deus andou sempre ao lado dos excluídos, não tem motivo para me mandar embora ou dizer que não sou bem-vindo. - Uma bela mentira isso sim, não acreditava nem nunca acreditou em ser divino algum, mas assim é a história do tal deus. E se tinha de permanecer até a volta da loira daria um jeito. 

\- Sim nisso não posso discordar, mas mesmo assim não pode ficar aqui vestida deste jeito criatura suja. - Agarrou o braço dele com menção de puxar. - Que o senhor perdoe teus pecados e saia dessa vida. 

\- Eu não vou agora senhora por favor me deixe ter... 

\- Pode deixar Lune. 

A freira o soltou assim que sentiu nos ombros um toque e a voz grave vinda, olhou para trás e o pároco daquela igreja estava junto ao lado da loira. Olhou os dois e fez que sim. 

\- Desculpe padre Minos, mas... - Deixou de argumentar, o homem branco de cabelos um tanto longos para um padre e claríssimo apenas fez um gesto para que a irmã parasse. 

\- São convidados, bom venham comigo. - Tomou o caminho de um corredor que passaria facilmente despercebido. Camus se dirigiu a Misty que o ignorou e seguiu o padre, Lune por fim foi atrás deles vencida. 

Desceram por um corredor a algo que lembrava uma cripta, ali uma sala menor, com bancos para três no máximo dispostos para um altar de pedra branca com detalhes dourados. As luzes ali eram proeminentes de candelabros, algo um tanto medieval para o século atual. Ao fundo ao invés das imagens esperadas em qualquer lugar religioso daquele. Três vitrais cada um com uma figura feminina iluminadas atrás como se imitando a luz solar. As três figuras femininas estavam de frente como as imagens presentes em Constantinopla, porém as três nuas e com as intimidas expostas. 

\- Seja bem-vindo Camus, como pode ver este não é um lugar aberto a qualquer visitante, são poucos os convidados a participar do... culto. - Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo simpático e perverso, bem estranho. O homem que se apresentou como Minos chamou Misty a frente e o ruivo. - Se ajoelhem e Misty segure a mão dele para cima. 

Misty segurou prontamente, olhando para o outro e sussurrando algo como "apenas aceite". Camus olhava aquele homem que iniciava um rito, falando sobre essa segunda fé, que foi abolida por motivos de estado e que só era permitida a alguns, sendo a entrada de novos membros da igreja ou não, apenas a base d e convite e irreversível, visto que só viria depois de jurar ser leal e fiel as vontades de seu mentor. Camus concordou com tudo e teve a mão presa a uma fitinha vermelha no pulso dele com o da loira. 

\- Agora sua vida pertence a ela, porém para confirmar sua vontade e obediência também a ordem te convido a compartilhar do sagrado selando por fim sua entrada e podermos continuar. 

Camus achando tudo aquilo no mínimo estranho, mas ainda sim excitante faz que sim. 

\- Eu vou. 

Minos então chamou por Lune que ao contrário de minutos atrás não vestia seu habito, ela foi para junto de seu mentor nua, a pouco pelo que tinha era tão claro que não aparecia. Novamente um par de belos seios acompanhado de uma intimidade avantajada, Minos a colocou em frente de ambos em pé olhou para Misty que puxou a cabeça do servo ao encontro do falo da jovem. 

\- É bom engolir tudinho. - Se levantou e foi para junto do padre conversando algo em particular e baixo com ele. 

Camus obedeceu, olhando a freira nua e já com a glande na boca, começou a sugar e ir se aprofundando mais. Lune não esperou muito e já enredou os dedos naqueles fios cobre obrigando o a engolir o máximo que desse. Depois de engasgar algumas vezes, conseguiu relaxando engolir aquele falo segurando a vontade do outro até poder tirar e respirar. 

Lune por mais que sua posição fosse abaixo de seu mentor e por isso lhe devia também obediência, não era de todo calmo e empático, gostava do poder. Estocou naqueles lábios e foi gratificante ver o outro tão entregue as vontades da loira, ao fundo os dois olhavam divertidos, sabia que não acabaria ali era o início da noite. Tirou a intimidade da boca dele fazendo questão de passar o rastro da baba pelo rosto do rapaz, antes de voltar a estocar naquela boquinha. Camus não reclamava, nem mesmo se moveu além do que precisava quando vieram e cortaram suas roupas deixando apenas com o cinto. 

Por outro lado, por mais que o ruivo não se movesse tanto assim, empenhava naquele oral, sabia e queria satisfazer a sim e a ela, e foi numa dessas estocadas profundas que sentiu o liquido quente descer pela garganta. 

Lune se separou largando ele ali e indo para o lado doo padre, Misty foi até ele e limpou o canto dos lábios. 

\- Perfeito, continue assim e vai ser recompensado. - Dizia no ouvido enquanto o soltava daquele brinquedo. - Agora você vai entrar ali. - Apontou uma espécie de armário de madeira fechado. Não muito alto, caberia uma pessoa ali apenas e ainda curvado. - E confessar tudo o que fez de errado, não pode ser aceito com pendencias de fora. - Sorriu de lado e se levantou afastando e o guiando ali. 

Assim que entrou foi fechado dentro da espécie de confessionário, não tinha luz, e a madeira usada era bem grossa o que dificultava escutar qualquer coisa de fora. Tentou encontrar uma janelinha que fosse normalmente que existia nesses lugares, mas nada. Apenas silêncio. 

Do lado de fora não estava mais ninguém Misty, Minos e Lune entraram numa sala ao lado e discutiam enquanto esperavam os demais. Alguns minutos mais tarde que para quem estava preso ali parecia muito mais, várias portinhas redondas, totalizando 6 se abriram em alturas variadas ali. Não dava para ver nada ali, e logo esses pequenos buracos foram ocupados cada um por um mastro usando camisinha, não dava para enxergar mas sentia ser roçado. 

\- Acho que já percebeu, é bom saciar a todos e assim conseguir passar para a próxima fase, pode usar tudo que tem, sua senhora já disse que esta mais do que preparado. - Disse Minos sentado sobre o altar enquanto recebia um carinho de Lune e observava em volta do confessionário as seis figuras distintas. - Muito bom garota, assim mesmo... 

Misty de um lado, DM um frequentador do local e Milo seu "protegido", Afrodite e Mu ambas "irmãs" da ordem e por fim um outro pároco que veio com as duas protegidas Saga. Sabiam como funcionava, seguir até o limite até o momento de esporrar, nesse tirar a camisinha, o confinado não poderia saber quem era quem, ainda que pudesse reconhecer o do mentor. 

Camus ali dentro se sentia um tanto perdido, mas muito excitado, além dos jogos tinha suas próprias fantasias exóticas, uma muito parecida inclusive. Não se fez de nada cândido e já abocanhou um ali enquanto com as mãos tocava dois e tentava dar atenção a todos. Em algum momento decidiu enfiar em si um, escolheu o que achou que era do próprio mentor e foi deslizando se silenciando com um dos outros ali na boca e tentando dar conta dos demais. Revezando cada um deles, em meio aquele troca a troca, um deles se adiantou e se retirou da boca de Camus com violência apenas para que é voltasse apenas para se "aliviar" pintando o rosto de branco do rapaz. Um gemido melodioso pode ser escutado bem abafado. 

Camus nem mesmo pareceu ligar, estava todo suado e melado com aquilo, se virou para outro e se encaixou em um falo qualquer sem nem mesmo tatear direito e perceber tamanho, o que não importava muito, estava mais do que preparado e relaxado, depois da dorzinha não incomoda inicial, foi deslizando por aquele pau e segurando outros dois abocanhando um terceiro e tendo um em meio as coxas a se esfregar. Sentiu novamente se gozado, dessa vez as costas e cabelos já grudados pelo suor. 

Colocou o que estava em suas coxas e trocou qual chupava, escutou algo como "fique parado e perto da parede" e foi o que fez seja la quem fosse dos presentes passou a estocar naquele buraquinho não tão inho. Minutos depois a pessoa afastou e tirou a camisinha, Camus como já tinha entendido apenas se virou trocando e dando chance de provar outro, aquele último, foi massageado e vazava em suas mãos de tanto pré gozo até por fim se desmanchar nas mãos e rosto. 

Aquilo foi se repetindo até que todos se sentissem saciados, até mais que uma vez. No final, as portinhas foram fechadas e o silêncio-se alastrou novamente. Por pouco tempo, uma única foi aberta, ali poderia observar direto ao altar. 

As figuras que o usaram, estavam ali agora, trocando beijos, abraços e toques. Misty se encontrava sentada no colo de um loiro cacheado, enquanto tinha um dos seios sugados pelo padre branco, até menos Lune estava em meio aquelas trocas de corpos, trocando caricias com as duas irmãs presentes. DM e Saga, que para desespero do ruivo eram conhecidos estavam muito bem à vontade explorando um ao outro. O ruivo sentiu uma pontada no ventre, queria sair dali, não saberia dizer o que aconteceu, mas a vontade era de se juntar a eles. Até tentou sair, mas aceitou, se ajoelhando ali e iniciando uma masturbação lenta, como premeditado sentiu algo ali e pegou um consolo, não saberia dizer cor nem aparência pela escuridão, junto e preso a ele um pacotinho de camisinha. Entendeu muito bem o recado e colocou, já se deliciando com o brinquedo e mãos assistindo aquela cena digna de Sodoma. 

Não os viu ir embora, quando voltou a olhar no pós-gozo não tinha mais ninguém ali, a não ser quem fechou a entrada. Nem mesmo se levantou de tão cansado, apenas se livrou do brinquedo, quando a porta se abriu viu Misty, exatamente como veio, arrumada, nem dava para perceber se tinha acontecido de verdade aquilo que assistiu. 

\- Você está um porco imundo. - Puxou o rapaz pelo cabelo e o tirou dali levando até o centro da sala e colocando um casaco longo por cima dos ombros. - Quase no fim, sente aqui. - O colocou em um dos bancos em que ficou sentado de lado. Ela se sentou ao lado, trocando alguns afagos. - Muito bem... até de mais, sua puta enrustida. Aliás minha puta enrustida. 

Ele olhou ela rindo de lado cansado, beijando de leve, o que foi retribuído e mantido. Não ligou a mínima para o estado do outro, era uma "brincadeira" deles, partilhada. Sentira um tanto de ciúmes ao ver os outros ali adorando receber atenção do ruivo, mas tudo bem, já passou. Não ia acontecer novamente ao menos que quisesse, deslizando os dedos com unhas compridas por aquele torço o puxou para o colo. 

Mantiveram o beijo parando poucas vezes apenas para trocar a região, ora boca, ora pescoço, ora ombros. Se espalhando pelo peito do ruivo, e descendo até a intimidade acariciando precisa, mas amigável, a outra mão já encontrara o orifício do rapaz e repetia a massagem, só parando quando o levantou e pediu para se inclinar sobre o altar o que foi obedecido. 

Misty se ajoelhou ali entre as nadegas, passando a lamber e se deliciar com os gemidos do outro, gemidos seus e particulares, do mesmo jeito que ele não poderia escutar dentro daquele confessionário, de fora era a mesma coisa. Enquanto uma mão o estimulava o outro agora com dois dígitos massageava internamente o orifício tão apreciado. Continuou até sentir o outro se desfazer em suas mãos, levando até a boca e provando. 

Levantou-se do chão e levou as mãos aos ombros do rapaz debruçado, numa pequena massagem, descendo pela lombar parando na cintura que foi pressionada no momento que se introduziu ali dentro daquele corpo quente. 

Beijou aquelas costas já cansadas, e se movia oras mais rápido outras nem tanto, descendo os toques pelos braços, não marcando, só cuidando, uma vez ou outra apertando aquelas nadegas de deixar os dedos. Sentiu ele retribuir os movimentos dede o início e foi durante um deles, numa rebolada de quadril, sentindo-o gemer que chegou a seu limite, se deixando deitar por cima e trocando caricias. Depois de descansados subiram as escadas tomando o caminho de volta, Minos emprestou umas vestes comuns, calça e camisa e chamou o taxi se despedindo de ambos. 

Os dois tomaram o caminho para a casa de Misty e claro que era o mesmo motorista. Ele viu os dois ali, tão diferentes de quando entraram a noite, agora já início de manhã, calmos. Deixou eles ali na porta. E foi embora. 

Misty subiu na frente destrancando a porta e passou, Camus foi entrar, mas claro que foi barrado. 

\- Desse jeito já disse que não entra! - A moça o olhava mantendo a ordem e barrando a entrada. Ele ainda que desacreditado que iria insistir nisso àquela hora só tirou, e foi se livrando das calças que ela o puxou e fechou a porta. 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Perdoa minha mente demente haha.


End file.
